Ruin
by astia morichan
Summary: Sungmin kembali menghancurkan harapannya. Pria itu tetap tidak bisa memilihnya walaupun mereka mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Selalu bersembunyi dan kembali membuat Kyuhyun jatuh berkali-kali. Cinta itu indah, sekaligus menyakitkan. Mencintai Sungmin adalah hal yang paling indah di hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun KyuMin Yaoi Hanya FF galau seperti biasa OS Yaoi


**Cause I'm not tryna ruin your happiness.**

 **Eventhough you dont mean to hurt me. You keep tearing me apart.**

 **~KyuMin~**

 **Seperti biasa. Ini adalah khayalan saya. Khayalan sedih saya. Saya sedih kalo ingat kejadian dua tahun lalu.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kata orang, jatuh cinta itu indah. Jatuh cinta juga bisa membuatmu sakit sampai rasanya, nyawamu akan di renggut saat orang yang kau cintai meninggalkanmu.

Dan Kyuhyun merasakannya. Ia tahu apa yang orang-orang katakan tentang cinta bukan bualan semata. Mereka semua benar. Cinta itu indah dan juga menyakitkan. Kyuhyun mengalaminya. Ia berkali-kali jatuh hanya karena terlalu mencintai seorang Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada pemuda manis itu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Apalagi saat cinta terlarang ini terbalas oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun sangat bahagia, sampai rasanya ia tidak bisa menjelaskan semua kebahagian yang Sungmin berikan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung." Wajah pemuda berkulit pucat itu merona. Kyuhyun sangat gugup saat mengatakan hal ini pada Sungmin. Jantungnya berdetak dengan keras. Ini adalah keputusan besar yang Kyuhyun ambil. Kyuhyun akan mengambil semua resiko yang ada. Jika Sungmin akan menjauhinya nanti karena pengakuannya. Kyuhyun tidak tahan memendam perasaan ini lebih lama lagi.

"Aku pria. Sama sepertimu, Kyuhyun-ah." Suara Sungmin sangat pelan. Seperti berbisik. Jika saja mereka tidak berada di kamar, mungkin saja Kyuhyun tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak peduli, Hyung. Jika dunia menghujat kita nanti, aku adalah orang yang akan menggenggam tanganmu sampai akhir Lee Sungmin." Tangannya terulur ke arah dagu Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin mengadah, dan menatap manik obsidian Kyuhyun yang kelam. Manik obsidian yang selalu membuatnya terpesona dan terjerat sekaligus.

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, Kyu. Jika kita memulai ini, mungkin bukan kau saja yang hancur. Tapi aku juga. Ini salah. Ini tidak boleh terjadi." Sungmin menggeleng dengan keras. Ia tidak mau memulai hal ini. Walau hatinya bersorak bahagia saat mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencintainya. Seperti ia yang mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan mengambil semua resikonya, Ming. Kau menyukaiku, dan aku juga sangat menyukaimu. Kita jalani semuanya bersama. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan tanganmu." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin. Menggenggamnya dengan erat. Seolah meyakinkan Sungmin jika semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Percaya padaku, Ming." Sungmin mengangguk sebagai balasan. Setelahnya, Kyuhyun bisa bernapas dengan lega. Senyum bahagia terukir di wajah tampannya. Sungmin menyetujuinya. Sekarang Lee Sungmin adalah kekasih dari Cho Kyuhyun.

Di tariknya tubuh mungil Sungmin ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan erat. Ia tak henti mengucapkan terimakasih pada Sungmin. Di sertai dengan kecupan singkat di bibir plum pemuda itu. Ciuman pertama mereka yang membuat darah mendesir di sertai rasa bahagia yang membuncah. Sampai Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjabarkan semuanya lagi.

"Cih." Kyuhyun mendecih pelan, saat ia kembali mengingat momen itu. Jika saja Sungmin tidak pernah memberi perhatian saat ia pertama kali menjadi member Super Junior, mungkin saja Kyuhyun tidak akan terpesona. Jika saja Sungmin ikut mengabaikannya, mungkin Kyuhyun tidak akan jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Saat ini ia tengah berada di sebuah ruangan khusus miliknya yang ada gedung theater. Bersama Lee Sungmin yang datang dengan raut wajah marah beserta amukan marahnya untuk Kyuhyun. Pria itu kembali marah hanya karena hal sepele. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah menjelaskannya berkali-kali. Tapi tetap saja Sungmin selalu seperti ini. Kyuhyun sudah lelah di permainkan oleh kekasihnya.

"Kita hentikan semua ini, Hyung." Manik obsidiannya menatap tajam pria mungil bersurai hitam yang ada di depannya. Kyuhyun bisa melihat Sungmin membulatkan manik foxynya seakan meminta penjelasan.

"Kau benar. Mungkin seharusnya kita tidak memulai ini semua. Seharusnya kau menolakku mentah-mentah saat itu!" Kyuhyun berteriak ke arahnya. Ia sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Mereka kembali bertemu secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Seperti saat ini, Lee Sungmin datang menonton acara drama musikal miliknya. Lalu pemuda itu berteriak marah saat Kyuhyun melakukan beberapa adegan panas bersama pemain lainnya di sana.

Sungmin-nya tidak mengerti, jika Kyuhyun sudah lelah. Jika Sungmin memang sangat mencintainya, seharusnya ia meninggalkan wanita itu.

"Istrimu mungkin menunggu di rumah. Pulanglah. Aku lelah, Hyung."

Sungmin masih terdiam. Enggan menjawab. Ia tidak ingin semua ini berakhir.

"Apa kau tidak ingin aku berada di sisimu lagi, Kyu?" Sungmin mendongak. Manik foxynya mulai berair, dan Kyuhyun benci melihat Sungmin menangis seperti itu.

"Kali ini, aku bertanya padamu untuk terakhir kalinya. Siapa yang akan kau pilih? Aku atau istri yang kau nikahi itu?" Suara Kyuhyun semakin dingin. Manik obsidiannya kembali menatap Sungmin dengan tajam. Kyuhyun butuh jawaban yang pasti. Ia sudah lelah menunggu.

"Kau tahu alasanku menikahinya, Cho!"

"Dan aku tidak peduli apapun alasanmu itu, Lee Sungmin. Jika kau memang setakut itu kehilanganku, maka ceraikan dia! Aku tidak ingin di cap sebagai selingkuhan suami orang." Kyuhyun menekan kata-katanya. Membuat Sungmin memberingsut mudur. Tubuh pemuda itu bergetar hebat. Dan Kyuhyun tahu, jika ia sudah keterlaluan.

"M-m-maafkan.. A-aku." Sungmin menunduk. Menyembunyikan air mata yang sekarang mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau tahu ? Sudah berapa kali kau membunuhku, Lee Sungmin? Kau sudah berkali-kali membunuhku, lalu menghidupkanku kembali dengan cintamu itu. Kau tahu? Aku bahkan rela di sakiti olehmu, Ming. Apa kau sama sekali tidak mengerti? Aku bukanlah seorang malaikat yang sabar menunggu kekasihku bersama orang lain. Aku lelah bertahan untukmu, Ming. " Ada rasa tidak rela saat melihat Sungmin menangis seperti ini di hadapannya. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin saat ini. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa bertahan terus seperti ini. Jika Sungmin memang mencintainya, pria itu pasti akan memilihnya lagi.

"D-dia hamil, Kyu.." dan Kyuhyun kembali merasakan nyawanya di renggut paksa. Lee Sungmin kembali membunuhnya kali ini. Rasa sakit yang timbul di hatinya lebih terasa menyakitkan. Udara di sekitarnya seakan menipis. Kyuhyun tidak bisa bernapas dengan baik. Rasanya sesak sekali. Sampai ia ingin sekali menangis dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, jika ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Selamat. Kau sudah menjadi seorang ayah." Kyuhyun mencoba memberikan senyum terbaikknya. Mungkin ini adalah jalan yang paling baik. Ia tidak ingin menghancurkan kebahagian keluarga kecil kekasih tercintanya.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar ucapan selamat darimu, Cho!" Sungmin berteriak. Di sertai isakan lirih yang lolos dari bibirnya.

"Lalu kau ingin aku mengucapkan apa?"

Sungmin kembali terdiam kaku. Ia bingung. Ia masih sangat mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan ini. Aku akan melupakan semuanya. Aku juga akan mencari gadis untuk aku nikahi nanti. Tenang saja. Kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan ku beritahu." Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat, dan mencoba menghirup aroma Sungmin untuk terakhir kalinya. Ini akan menjadi pelukan mereka yang terakhir. Dan Kyuhyun akan mengingat semua ini dengan baik.

"Mianhae, Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun. Kau harus bahagia. Sama sepertiku." Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk di dalam pelukan Sungmin. Tubuhnya ikut bergetar menahan isak tangisnya. Ini menyakitkan. Cinta yang awalnya Kyuhyun pikir akan selalu menjadi indah, kini telah membusuk dan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya Kyuhyun tahu, jika ia tidak boleh memulainya. Jika saja Kyuhyun mempunyai keberanian lebih saat itu. Mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Sungmin akan menjadi miliknya, dan mereka akan bahagia selamanya.

Kyuhyun hanya akan mengingat semua ini dalam memori kelamnya. Ia akan mengubur semuanya, dan mencoba kembali hidup seperti saat dimana Lee Sungmin tidak ada.

"Nado saranghae, Cho Sungmin."

FIN

MEWEK GUE NGETIK INI...

Galau gue. Masbuloh?  
Ada kah yang miris kaya gue?  
Adakah Joyer di sini yang penderitaannya sama kaya gue?  
Gue kangen para joyer. Gue kangen author kyumin. Gue kangen. Gue rindu. Sangat.  
Gue kangen share kenistaan bareng.  
Ada yang same feel sama gue?

GUE CURHAT AH.. SEDIH MASA LIAT AUTHOR KYUMIN PADA GA NULIS FF KYUMIN LAGI. OKE SAYA JUGA TERMASUK. SAYA TAHU ITU KOK. SEDIH TAU.. PAS LIAT SIGMAME EON GA AKAN UP LAGI KM. PAS RAINY EON JUGA. SEDIH SAYA. MEREKA AUTHOR FAV SAYA SEMUA. YANG MASIH STAND STILL HANYA MAMIJU2E EON AJA.

APA SAYA JUGA HARUS BALIK LAGI NULIS KYUMIN SEPERTI EMPAT TAHUN LALU? HARUSKAH? TAPI SAYA SEDIH. SAYA NULIS KYUMIN KALO PAS GALAU MELANDA KAYAK GINI.

SAYA HARUS APA? KYUMIN ITU OTP PERTAMA SAYA. OTP TERBAIK. OTP YANG SAYA ANGGAP REAL, DAN SAYA GA PERNAH MERAGUKAN KEREALAN MEREKA. TAPI SIALNYA, TAKDIR BERKATA LAIN.

CINTA SAYA BUAT KYUMIN MASIH BESAR. BELUM TERHAPUS. BELUM ADA OTP LAIN YANG MENGGANTIKAN SOSOK KYUMIN DI HATI SAYA. AKAKURO AJA BELUM SEPENUHNYA. :'(

MASIH ADA YANG NGEGANJEL. DARI KYUMIN. ADA YANG BELUM BERES, DAN SAYA MASIH HARUS NUNGGU SEMUANYA SELESE. ADA YANG NGERASAAIN HAL SAMA KAYAK SAYA? KAYA GITU TUH.

 **EOTHAE?**

 **Bye aja deh. Saya mau curhat di blog aja.**

 **Sayonara**

 **Salam JOYer sejahtera!**

 **Astia Morichan**


End file.
